I Really Want to Believe You
by GGluvr1987
Summary: Logan goes to see Rory at her new apartment after their breakup. Based on spoilers! ROGAN!


TITLE: "I Really Want to Believe You"

DISCLAIMER: I still own absolutely nothing. As a matter of fact, I am even poorer than the last time. Gotta love being a poor college student! Anyways, this story is based on spoilers for the January 10th episode. I read them and could not get it out of my head. ONE SHOT!

**Please read and review! This story is mostly to keep me sane until the break is over and I hope to see if it will help anyone else! **

"Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for." –Eric Jong

Rory was busy unpacking her things at her new apartment she was sharing with Paris and Doyle. It seemed like all she was doing lately was packing and moving around. She couldn't wait to be finished and get back into the swing of things at school. The apartment was a long cry from the pool house, but she could definitely adjust. As long as she was at Yale, she didn't care what her living situation was. Which might explain why she was crazy enough to agree to live with Paris and Doyle. This would definitely be interesting.

"Gilmore!" Paris screamed from across the hall.

Rolling her eyes, Rory stuck her head out her bedroom door and said, "Yes, Paris?"

"Did you have to bring ALL of your books with you? I can hardly make it through the hallway without being tripped."

"Sorry, Paris. I'm still waiting for Luke to come and put up some shelves. They will be out of the way soon."

Paris just shook her head and walked off to lecture Doyle on the proper way to leave a toilet seat. Rory continued with her unpacking until she heard arguing coming from the front of the apartment. Figuring it was just another spat between Paris and Doyle, she ignored the voices and went about her business.

Meanwhile, at the front door Paris was indeed shouting at Doyle, but for a reason unbeknownst to Rory. "Doyle! What did I tell you before?"

"Umm… Always put down the seat when I was done in the bathroom?" Doyle asked, eyeing Paris warily.

"No! Well, yes, but I meant about letting Huntzberger in here! Never, and I mean never, were you supposed to do that!"

Doyle looked down at his feet and let out a weak "Sorry" before he quickly left the room, leaving Paris staring down Logan.

"Paris, look-" Logan started, but was stopped by Paris' hand connecting with his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Logan asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe for breaking my best friend's heart? She doesn't want anything to do with you Huntzberger, so just get out of here."

"I'm sorry, but I really have to talk to Rory." Logan wasn't about to give up without a fight.

Suddenly, Rory's voice could be heard from the other room. "Hey Paris, have you seen Art anywhere? I am in desperate withdrawal and I can't find him!"

A horrified look came across Logan's voice. "Who the hell is Art?"

"Shut up Huntzberger." Paris shot him a glare and yelled back to Rory, "No, I haven't seen your stupid coffeemaker! Just get back to moving all your crap out of the hallway!"

Logan let out a relieved sigh, and moved to walk towards the room he had heard Rory's voice come from. "No way, get out of here right now." Paris stood with her arms firmly on her hips.

Before she could do more, Rory walked past the two, completely unaware of Logan's presence. "Oh Art? Where are you? You know you're my favorite man, now please just stop hiding!"

Rory's search was interrupted by Logan's voice. "Favorite man, huh?" Slowly standing from her crouched position by the boxes, Rory said "Please tell me I just imagined that."

She cautiously turned around and was met with the sight of Logan being pelted by Paris. He didn't seem to care however, for he was focusing all of his attention on Rory. "What the hell are you doing here Logan?" Rory asked as soon as she recovered.

Paris retracted her hands from Logan and said, "I think me and Doyle are going to go to the hardware store. Call me if you need anything." She shot one last wary look at Logan and soon left the apartment, dragging Doyle the entire way.

After a few moments of silence, Logan opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by a furious Rory. "Don't! Please just leave Logan."

Logan took a step towards her and said, "Ace, please. I'm so sorry. Just let me talk to you."

Rory stepped back until she was against the wall. She was biting her lip in a desperate attempt to contain her composure and looking anywhere in the room except at Logan. Looking down she quietly said, "I'm serious Logan. I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Rory, I know you're mad about that night with Jess. I was drunk and a complete asshole." Logan paused slightly and before he could say anything else, Rory finally looked into his eyes.

"That's not what's really bothering me Logan! I know that you have been having a hard time with your family and you took it out on me. And Jess. But, I just don't understand how you could…"

Despite her best efforts, Rory started to cry and turned her head away. "How could I what Rory?"

"How, how could you just let me find out they you didn't want to be with me anymore from your sister?" Logan stepped towards her and was finally able to get close enough to put his arms around her waist. She quickly pushed him off and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She put her hands in her head in an attempt to hide her crying face from him.

Logan looked down at her with a pained expression. He couldn't stand seeing her cry like this. "Ace, I didn't know what to do. I've never been in a relationship before. I got scared and handled things badly."

Rory scoffed bitterly. Still crying, she said, "Oh, so the fact that I was your first girlfriend gives you an excuse to do whatever you want?"

"No, Rory, of course not! I never meant for any of this to happen."

"What do you mean, any of this?" Rory stood up, gaining strength from the anger that was once again coursing through her.

Logan looked at her, confused. Rory walked towards him and said, "So, you regret ever going out with me?"

"Rory, no! God, no! That's not what I meant!"

"Then you have to help me out here Logan. What exactly do you ever mean?"

Logan once again tried to get closer. Rory again refused and backed into the wall, feeling trapped. Not wanting to scare her, he took a step back and said, "I meant that I never meant for that stupid argument to happen. For us to end."

"Yeah, because that was so obvious by the way you didn't call me and assumed we broke up."

"Ror-" Logan started, but didn't know how to continue.

"The almighty Logan Huntzberger speechless? I guess you've never had to sweet talk and ex-girlfriend before, huh?"

Logan was taken back by her sarcastic and bitter tone. The minute he heard the word _ex_ it felt as though he was punched in the stomach. "Please don't say that."

"What? Ex? I would have thought you would be relieved Logan. You are free to do whatever you want. Party and enjoy your life before it is over!"

"I think you misunderstood me that night." Logan stopped to think back to that night. He was definitely drunk, but he would never forget that conversation.

"So, I misunderstood the part when you thought I would cheat on you too? I loved you Logan! More than I ever wanted to." Rory began to sob. It hurt to just look at him.

"Loved?"

Rory closed her eyes and said in a simple, soft voice, "How can I continue to love someone who broke my heart?"

Logan stepped towards her, and this time she didn't have anywhere to go. He stood inches from her and said, "Rory, I'm so sorry. It breaks my heart that I hurt you." Rory continued avoiding his gaze, not saying anything. Logan gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his. "I love you Rory, so much."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe Logan."

"Rory, please just listen to me. You have been the only good thing in my life for the past year. You made my stupid life bearable. I don't think I can ever go back to not having you in it. You gave my meaningless life purpose. I pushed you away because I was afraid of bringing you further into my world. I know now that we can get through anything as long as we are together."

"Logan, I…"

"Please, Ace. I need you so much. I'm sorry I hurt you and I will do everything in my power to prevent it from happening again."

Rory gave Logan a slight push on the chest and walked towards her bedroom. It wasn't long before she heard Logan's footsteps behind her. "Ace!"

The nickname still made her heart leap in her chest. She turned around in the hallway and looked at his pleading eyes.

"I still love you." Rory said, and continued walking. Logan just remained still in the hallway, unsure of what to do. After standing in the hallway for what felt like an hour, he decided he should probably leave. Just as he had made it to the door, he felt a hand on his back. He turned around and Rory grabbed his face with her two hands. "Don't you dare hurt me again Huntzberger."

"Never Ace, never." Rory pulled his face towards her and kissed him passionately. They had been separated for weeks, and she had missed him terribly. Logan had her missed her even more and continued kissing her, leading her to her room. They fell onto the bed, where Paris and Doyle later found them, sleeping in each other's arms, surrounded by books.

**So, that's it! I hope you guys liked it! I really didn't want Logan to get too mushy, but I like a little bit of mush! This is definitely not what is going to happen based on what I know for the following episodes, but hey, I like it! Please, please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!**


End file.
